1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a sun visor for an automotive vehicle, and more specifically to a sun visor provided with a vanity (toilet) mirror.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various sun visors provided with a vanity mirror for automotive vehicles have been proposed. In particular, Japanese Published Unexamined (Kokai) Utility Model Application No. 61-117722 discloses a sun visor provided with a vanity mirror and a lamp unit, in which the mirror is attached to the back surface of a sun visor body and two lamps are mounted on both the side portions thereof, and further the mirror and the lamp unit are protected by a pivotal mirror cover.
In this prior-art sun visor provided with a vanity mirror, since the lamps are mounted on both the sides of the mirror and therefore the mirror is usable at night under illumination, this sun visor is convenient for the passenger. In this prior-art sun visor, however, when a passenger taking a front seat turns on the lamp unit to use the vanity mirror at night, there exists a problem in that the driver taking a seat next to the passenger is dazzled by the light emitted from the lamp unit mounted on the sun visor.